Love Wounds
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Inoue benar-benar sedih saat dia kehilangan Ichigo...Gak ada unsur ICHIHIME-nya! RnR..


**Love Wounds**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer song: Jealkb**

** Rated: T**

**Warning! Jangan pernah tertipu dengan tulisan!**

**

* * *

****Inoue's POV**

Aku mencintai seorang pria, dia sangatlah tampan, pintar dan baik. Aku mencintainya sejak kelas 2 SMP. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki-kun punya seorang teman wanita, namanya Kuchiki Rukia yang dikenalnya saat kelas 1 SMA. Kuchiki-san itu tidak jauh beda dengan Kurosaki-kun…dia cantik, pintar dan baik juga lembut. Kadang aku kagum dengan Kuchiki-san. Aku, Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun sering berkumpul bersama dengan 2 orang cowok. Namanya Ishida Uryuu dan Abarai Renji. Bagiku, Renji-kun juga cakep…tapi sayangnya dia bodoh. Renji-kun sebagai penyegar suasana aja karena dia suka ngelucu.

Kuchiki-san sangat dekat dengan Renji-kun dan Kurosaki-kun. Kadang timbul perasaan iri terhadap Kuchiki-san karena bisa dekat dengan 2 cowok cakep. Tapi, gak apa, deh. Semakin lama aku bersama dengan Kurosaki-kun…aku semakin suka dengannya. Aku bahkan tergila-gila dengannya. Tiap malam yang kupikirkan hanya Kurosaki-kun dan Kurosaki-kun. Namun, tiap ada Kurosaki-kun…Kuchiki-san pasti selalu ada disampingnya. Aku benar-benar kesal dan iri. Perasaan marah selalu ingin meledak-ledak. Lalu, pada musim semi kemarin…kami lulus SMA. Kurosaki-kun kemudian pergi ke Kansai bersama dengan Kuchiki-san karena mereka berdua akan melanjutkan kuliah di sebuah universitas disana. Hanya berdua? Aku terkejut mendengar itu. Itu berarti aku gak bakal ketemu dengan Kurosaki-kun? Dia takkan kembali lagi, aku tahu itu. Aku benar-benar sedih dan sedih. Aku tidak bisa merelakan Kurosaki-kun pergi begitu saja. 5 tahun aku bersama dengan Kurosaki-kun dan sekarang Kurosaki-kun pergi begitu saja.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tiap aku berkedip, bayangan wajah Kurosaki-kun tiba-tiba memburam dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku tersentak kaget dan selalu ingin menangis jika begitu. Sebelum air mataku jatuh, kuputuskan untuk mencari angin musim semi diluar. Kebetulan matahari juga sedang cerah dan bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran. Aku berganti baju dan keluar. Kurasakan hembusan angin musim semi, rasanya benar-benar menyejukkan. Aku duduk dibangku taman dan memandangi pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran sambil memegangi sekaleng coffe. Tapi, aku merasa angin musim semi itu seperti mengejek dan menertawakanku yang sedang sedih karena kehilangan Kurosaki-kun.

"Ini semua salah musim semi!" kesalku yang pergi dari taman.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sudah 3 minggu Kurosaki-kun pergi dan aku masih tetap terpuruk dalam kesedihanku. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan seharusnya aku sadar…waktu terus berputar dan berputar. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membebani teman-temanku dengan kesedihanku, karenanya aku berjuang sendirian di hari-hari yang gelap sejak kepergiannya. Padahal aku yakin, Kurosaki-kun pasti tidak akan peduli aku sedih atau apa. Pasti dia lagi berbahagia dengan Kuchiki-san.

"Kurosaki…kun…" panggilku yang memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. Paginya, aku terbangun. Aku lekas mandi dan berjalan menuju universitas-ku…

"Orihime!" panggil temanku, Arisawa Tatsuki. "Tatsuki-chan…" balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini…kita pergi ke kota, yuk! Kita ke game center…" ajak Tatsuki-chan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Gomen ne, Tatsuki-chan. Hari ini aku mau langsung pulang…" tolakku halus dan pergi masuk kedalam kampus duluan.

Ya, di sekolah aku memang selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihanku. Aku tertawa ceria. Namun, kalo udah di rumah…aku langsung menangis sendirian.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Sebulan sudah Kurosaki-kun pergi. Tiba-tiba saja, semua kebaikan hati yang telah Kurosaki-kun berikan padaku terkenang kembali pada malam ini dan itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit lalu, aku menangis kembali. Aku masih merasakan kehangatan tanganmu tiap kamu menolongku, walau terpisah jarak…aku merasa kau ada didekatku. Bayangan Kurosaki-kun benar-benar masih jelas didalam pikiranku! Dan tiap teringat Kurosaki-kun…aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis merasakan ke-egoisan-ku sendiri.

Semalaman aku menangis dan menangis. Aku ingin menumpahkan semua air mataku pada sebuah gelas dan pagi harinya aku ingin melihat seberapa banyak aku menangisi kepergian orang yang bahkan tidak peduli padaku sekarang.

"Kenapa aku hanya bisa menangis?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku ingat, Kurosaki-kun pernah berkata "Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan terus memikirkan masa lalumu yang tergantung-gantung dalam pikiranmu. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu dan tinggalkan masa lalumu. Lalu, jika hatimu terasa sakit saat ingin melupakannya, percayalah bahwa suatu saat…luka dihatimu akan berubah menjadi tawa…"

Jadi, aku harus melanjutkan hidupku dan melupakan masa lalu denganmu? Itu sangatlah sulit! Kenangan akan dirimu sudah meresap hingga ke sum-sum tulangku. Sulit untuk melupakanmu. Kau tidak mengerti!

Aku berjalan kearah dapur. Aku telah menyerahkan harga diriku, statusku, dan semuanya hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Agar kau dapat menyadari keberadaanku. Agar matamu dapat memantulkan diriku seorang. Tapi, aku tahu…semua itu hanya ke-egoisan-ku semata. Itu semua takkan berguna karena didalam kepalamu telah penuh dengan seorang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Tiap mengingat itu…aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis lagi.

"Kumohon! Beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan perasaanku yang sakit ini? Aku sudah bosan terus-terusan menangis. Aku rasa, aku sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Kumohon!" tiap hari, tiap malam, tiap saat, aku selalu bertanya seperti itu sambil menangis.

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan tangisan ini? Aku muak dengan diriku yang cengeng seperti ini! Aku benar-benar lemah! Payah! Tidak berguna!" berkali-kali aku bertanya seperti itu, melampiaskan rasa kekesalanku atas ketidakbergunanya aku. Selama ini aku hanya merepotkan Kurosaki-kun dan teman-temanku. Rasanya sampai mulutku berbusa, sampai aku terkena kram mulut pun aku takkan menemukan jawabannya. Aku berjalan menuju jendela sambil membawa secangkir air putih, kubuka jendela dan membiarkan angin semilir masuk. Aku duduk didekat jendela memandangi langit malam walau sambil menahan air mata. Bulan purnama yang indah benar-benar seperti telah mengobati luka di hatiku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bisakah…aku tersenyum dibawah cerahnya matahari? Aku ingin tersenyum lagi seperti saat kau ada…" ucapku sambil melihat sebuah foto dimana aku, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Renji-kun dan Ishida-kun sedang berlibur. Seperti biasa, Kurosaki-kun berfoto dekat dengan Kuchiki-san. Kali ini, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku, aku menangis kembali. Saat aku menangis, telephone berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya…" ucapku bergetar sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Hai, Inoue. Lama kita tidak bertemu…ah, maksudku…lama aku enggak denger suaramu…" ucap seseorang dari ujung telephone. Aku terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara itu sangatlah tidak asing lagi denganku. Suara orang yang sejak dulu aku tangisi tiap malam.

"Ku…Ku…Kuro…saki-kun?" dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis, kupanggil namanya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menelphone-mu sekarang. Beberapa minggu ini aku sibuk, tapi saat kucoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Ishida…tidak diangkat. Jadi aku menelphone-mu saja…" jelasnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau menelphone-ku saja aku sudah senang, Kurosaki-kun…" jawabku lirih senang.

"Syukurlah. Ah, gimana keadaanmu? Kau sehat?" tanyanya. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat dia bertanya seperti itu. Aku senang ternyata dia masih dapat meluangkan waktunya yang padat untuk menelphoneku.

"Aku…baik-baik saja, kok. Gimana denganmu?"

"Beberapa hari ini aku sedikit flu, mungkin karena cuaca. Tapi, gak usah khawatir…aku baik-baik saja. Benar juga, Rukia mau ngomong denganmu. Kau mau?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan bilang 'Iya'…

"Inoue, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat?" tanya Kuchiki-san. "Iya, aku sehat kok Kuchiki-san. Aku senang kalian berdua baik-baik saja…"

"Ya. Hei, kau jawab dengan jujur, ya…saat ini apa kau sedang menangis?" tanya Kuchiki-san tiba-tiba. "Eh? Apa maksud Kuchiki-san?" aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Apakah Kuchiki-san bisa merasakan kesedihanku?

"Kudengar dari Arisawa, tiap ke kampus matamu selalu membengkak seperti habis nangis. Kau menangis?"

Aku terdiam…entah aku harus menjawab apa. Jika aku bilang 'Iya', Kuchiki-san pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang takkan bisa kujawab. Kuputuskan untuk berbohong.

"Tidak. Aku tidak nangis. Beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur aja…Kuchiki-san bagaimana? Apa kau sedang bahagia dengan seseorang?" tanyaku berusaha memutar balik pembicaraan.

"Bahagia? Ah, benar juga! Aku mau bilang…Inoue, maukah kau datang ke pesta pertunangan aku dan Ichigo?"

"Pe…pesta…pertunangan?"

"Ya. Aku dan Ichigo udah tunangan…aku mau teman-temanku pada dateng. Kau mau dateng?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam lagi. Perasaanku harus senang atau sedih? Senang karena temanku sudah tunangan atau sedih karena tunangannya adalah orang yang kucintai. Tapi…

"Syukurlah kalo kau bahagia, Kuchiki-san. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa datang…" jawabku yang kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan laju air mataku. Air mataku tumpah begitu saja. "Kenapa?" suara Kuchiki-san terdengar kecewa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…aku tidak bisa…datang…"

"Begitu…sayang sekali…"

Aku dan Kuchiki-san berbincang di telephone lumayan lama. Setelah 1 jam, kami mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ya, selamat malam, ya Kuchiki-san…"

"Tunggu, Inoue!" Kuchiki-san memanggilku lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mau janji satu hal padaku?" tanya Kuchiki-san. "Eh?"

"Jangan…menangis lagi, ya. Ichigo dan aku berharap kau tidak menangis lagi…" jawab Kuchiki-san. Hatiku benar-beras merasa sangatlah sedih. Orang yang membuatku kesal justru mengkhawatirkanku dan orang yang kutangisi tiap malam juga mengkhawatirkanku. Disana mereka dapat membangun kehidupan yang menyenangkan dan penuh warna. Namun, dibalik kehidupan bahagia itu mereka masih mengkhawatirkan diriku yang terus-terusan menangis? Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan tidak pernah berfikir kedepan? Kenapa aku hanya bisa terus-terusan melihat masa lalu? Bodohnya…aku!

Aku menangis dan air mataku terjatuh lebih deras mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Menangis dan menangis, hanya itu yang kulakukan. Aku benar-benar malu jika Kuchiki-san tau yang sebenarnya. Mengapa aku setidakberguna begini? Aku mencengkram kuat lengan tanganku sambil menangis. Aku berusaha agar isak tangisku tidak terdengar di telephone.

"Inoue…" panggil Kuchiki-san yang menyadarkanku dari kesedihanku yang bagai tali tanpa ujung.

"Oh, ma…maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san. Aku tiba-tiba bengong…" jawabku menyeka air mata.

"Kau mau janji denganku dan Ichigo, kan?"

"Em, tentu. Aku janji…"

"Selamat malam, ya…" ucapnya. "Tunggu, Rukia!" terdengar kelihatannya Kurosaki-kun berteriak dan suasana agak grusak-grusuk disana. "A…Apa-apaan, sih kau Ichigo!"

"Inoue, ingat! Jangan pernah nangis…seorang cewek hanya boleh nangis disaat kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Kau mengerti?" ucap Kurosaki-kun dengan nada agak tinggi. "Ba…Baik, aku mengerti…" setelah bicara seperti itu, kututup telephone-ku dan lagi-lagi air mataku terjatuh. "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi! Aku udah janji sama Kuchiki-san!" aku langsung menyeka air mataku secepatnya.

"Dan lagi…Kurosaki-kun yang meminta agar aku enggak nangis lagi. Sekarang Kurosaki-kun udah bahagia, aku juga akan mencari kebahagiaanku…" tegasku dan masuk kedalam kamar dan aku tidur.

**- The End -**

**

* * *

****Crimson: Yaah, maafin deh kalo gaje dan aneh. Ini pertama kalinya buat fic dengan Inoue sebagai chara utama-nya…sebenernya, ini song fic…cuma, akibat suatu kejadian…Crims jadi tidak tertarik buat song fic lagi. Jadi Crims putuskan untuk buat fic gaje ini. Judul lagunya adalah Koi Kizu yang dibawakan atau ditulis oleh band Jealkb dari Jepang. Lagi-lagi Crims bikin fic dari lagu Jealkb *shock*. Crimson Shinigami D. Evils bersumpah! Ini gak ada unsur-unsur IchiHimenya…!**

**Reviewnya boleh ditulis?**


End file.
